The New Chapters Of My Life
by KoHaNa-ChAn20
Summary: There's no such thing as chakra and ninjas. Nor the upcoming war they want my sister Rin Haruno to assist them with. So why not pretend to be her? Why can't i be the hero? I'll prove that i'm not weak and when all this is over, it'll just be a dream.


**Gwyn: XD hope you guys like it and please review! I don't know when I'll be updating this again because assignments will be in the way but let's just say it will be less than a months time. That okay wid yas?**

**And with this one, Rin might be OOC because well…to tell you the truth I haven't watched her bit! I know! So shameful of me?! But I know about her. How she had a crush on Kakashi and Obito had a crush on her and the promise that Kakashi made to Obito when Obito was gonna die…so I'm just gonna follow with that info. And…could Rin have green eyes? Wait…does she have green eyes already? If anyone knows, please tell me! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, the manga or anime, because god knows if I did, Kakashi would still be alive and Sasuke would actually dump that Team of his (or whatever you call it) and go back to Konoha!...To Sakura!**

**Goodbye Modern Konoha and Hello Ancient Konoha**

There was an awkward silence between the Haruno family. It had always been like that since Rin had decided to move to China to further study about Feng Shui and Zen. Sakura missed her older sister a lot. No more funny conversations or imaginational ninja cosplays…it was so…_so boring_.

Oh and let's not forget the silence.

It was because Rin had always acted younger than her original age and one would think she was actually younger with her appearance as well. She was beautiful with reddish-brown hair and her curves weren't that big but just average sized and perfect.

People that knew her told Sakura that she had inherited these things from Rin, as well. With the eyes and…well all of her looks! But unknown to them, she was quite the _opposite_. They just weren't the same. Rin was strong and Sakura…believed herself as weak.

She was sure that even her best friend Ino, thought she was. After all, it was because of Ino that they stopped bullying her when she was little and left her slightly large fore-head alone. It was because of her that Sakura was invited to the popular crowd and why people didn't make fun of her natural pink hair.

Rin? She didn't cry about little things like that. Sakura knew her older sister. Rin wasn't the type to go crying because of people bullying her or talking about her behind her back. No. She'd have fought back and obviously won.

In Sakura's eyes, Ino and Rin were exactly the same. Beautiful flowers that had bloomed along with the others while she was some kind of weed. Weeds that everyone had to keep cutting. No. Weeds that _had_ to be cut because they weren't as good enough as lilacs and daffodils. Ino said she would bloom into a much more beautiful flower, but as a few years passed. Sakura's hope shrank away and turned practically, into piece of dust...

It was just quite…impossible, really. And she could never do it. She'd never bloom. And she was sure of it.

The reasons for this was, one, her parents were very strict and parties were a no-no, even when she was already 15! And second, Sakura didn't really know how to stand up for herself. If she was to actually go out and have fun, that would mean disobeying her parents and ignoring their yells. Sakura just couldn't do that.

Even if she wanted to so badly run away. She could never do it. Hey, her parents weren't all that bad and even if they had meaningless reasons to make her stay at home, she could never do anything like _that_ to hurt them.

I wish, I wish, I wis-

RIIIING!

Sakura was brought back again to reality much to her disappointment when the phone rang.

Ino. Sakura's first thought was but when she looked over to the clock, it was only 6:30. Ino usually called at 7 o'clock.

Still, Sakura stood up and sighed as she went to get it. Ino had probably forgotten the arrangement or another party was on and Ino's bubble of patience had burst…again.

Making her way to the lounge room she picked the phone up and yelled through it, "Ino what happened to 7 o'clock?! I told you my parents don't like dinner being interrupted!"

There was a silence on the other phone and then a burst of laughter. Wait a minute…that wasn't Ino's voice or laugh, that was…

"RIN?!" Sakura practically yelled out.

The laughter began to die down and Sakura could hear her parents fork and spoons dropping and their shuffles of feet towards the living room.

Sakura couldn't help but smile as she heard her sister's friendly joke,

"Oh no, no no, no. This is still Ino remember. The one with purple hair…I think- oh what the heck. Hell yeah! It's your older sister, have you forgotten me already?"

Before Sakura could reply her parents had grabbed the phone off of her and were talking excitedly on the phone with enthusiastic questions and bright greetings.

Sakura's smile slowly faded away and she walked back to the dinner table to put her dishes in the sink. She wasn't hungry and even if she was, she wasn't in the mood.

Making her way up to her room felt like ages as she passed the pictures placed in the picture frame on the walls of the hallway. It felt like walking through moments of the past until she got to her room. That was when she knew she was back to her bitter life once again.

Just then, she saw her phone vibrating. _Must've been on silent,_ she thought as she looked at the caller ID. Wow. Ino had called and sent messages 10 times. She wondered how Ino could actually pay the credit bill.

"Well, I guess she shouldn't waste anymore credit," Sakura murmured grinning as she picked up the mobile. But that didn't mean she had to listen to her best friend's rants.

"Hello-" Sakura was cut off by the blonde's screams.

"SAKURA! YOU BETTER PAY ME BACK, YOU HEAR ME! I WASTED, LIKE WHAT? ALL OF MY POCKET MONEY THAT I WAS SAVING FOR THAT GUCCI DRESS **(A/N is there such thing? Sorry, trust me, I'm not so good wid clothes haha)**?!"

Sakura sighed expecting this and just leaned back on her back looking up at the ceiling. It was only when Ino mentioned _his_ name, that she started listen.

"Sakura, you have to come tonight! It's going to be a once in a life time experience! I mean, we got invited to _Sasuke's_ party!" Ino's squeal rang through the phone making Sakura flinch at her loudness.

"Huh?" was her reply. She didn't sound interested, but believe me, she was.

"Sasuke Uchiha. The one you've been fantasizing about since we were kids. The one you've dreamed of marrying. The one you got partnered with in science for the rest of the year. The one who turned you down when you asked him to go out with you, but still, you never gave up. Ring a bell?" Ino asked with such a speed.

"Okay, I get it!" Sakura replied angrily but her voice held a hint of happiness.

"Yeah, thought so! Well, it was a sudden thing. Like a sudden party that he planned, well actually Naruto did but that's still not the point! We _have_ to go! It's like his first ever party!" Ino pleaded.

Sakura's heart skipped a beat.

**Uchiha Sasuke actually invited us to a party?! **

_Actually, Naruto did._

**Not the point girl! It's Sasuke's party! We have to go. Do you want to be stuck inside this boring room here for the rest of the evening while Ino's having fun at Uchiha Sasuke's party?!**

_I-I…_

**Girl, Ino's right! This is a one in a lifetime chance!**

_I…_

"OKAY!" Sakura replied with determination in her eyes.

She could hear Ino cheering on the phone and told Ino to meet her around the corner of her street. Ino couldn't show up just like that or else her parents would yell at her for inviting Ino without their permission!

_And, climbing the Sakura tree outside my window can't be that hard can it?_ she asked herself as she finished her outfit with a pink loose dress.

_Nah, it'll be heaps easy._

…

…SNAP!

"Shit." Sakura whispered as she continued to hang on for dear life on one more branch. Damn. She should have told Ino to wait for her here. But wait, the blonde would just be more trouble if she screamed or yelled too loudly.

**Okay, Sakura…if you die now, you'll not only miss the chance of going to this party, you'll miss the chance of actually escaping for once from your bitter life!**

_But I-_

**Sakura. You can do it. **

_I- What if I break something and become disabled forever?_

**What if you don't?**

_I…_

**Just jump!**

_But…_

Before her Inner could retort, Sakura had lost her grip on the branch and Sakura felt time as though time had stopped. A silent scream escaped her lips and before she knew it, she felt willpower gush through her body.

_No! No, I can't give up now! Not now that he's finally invited me to something! Even if it wasn't really him…I just can't give up now!_

Tears fell from her eyes as she closed them. _Not now_!

She braced her self for the impact, but as she waited and waited she just decided to open her eyes. Who knows? Maybe she was in Heaven?

Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked at her feet planted firmly on the ground along with her hands. She was in a crouched position, just like assasins in movies she'd watched with Rin.

_I-I…Just how?_

**Ino's waiting.**

_But aren't you curi-_

**Just get up. You know how Ino gets.**

_Did you…did you do this? Is that why you want to get off this topic so quickly? _

…

_Inner Me! Answer me, now._

**Hai. But it was you who summoned me.**

_W-what?!_

**Just go, I'll explain later.**

_O-okay. You better._

Sakura stumbled on the sidewalk and couldn't help but think of the weird things that just happened before. I _summoned my own subconsciousness? …but how?!_

Ino was waiting, leaning on a street lamp pole, wearing a glittery blue loose dress and it looked like she was frowning at her cell phone.

"What's wrong Ino?" Sakura asked startling her blonde friend who had a bit of red in her eyes…Ino was crying?

"N-nothing…it's just that…I heard that Temari girl is with Shika-kun. Do…do you think I'm too late?" she stammered sadly.

_Ah_. thought Sakura. Ino would never admit it to the world…but she really did have a crush on that Lazy genius she was partnered up with in science. Instead, she showed her affections by yelling at him. Sakura didn't really feel sorry for Shikamaru's ear drums though, she felt sorry for her best friend Ino.

Ever since then, Ino was always busy trying to figure out how to tell the guy she liked him. Sakura didn't know much about Shikamaru, but she swore that she heard Chouji mutter, "Damn. What Shikamaru did was all for nothing. Doesn't Ino get it?" when Ino was busy yelling at Shikamaru for letting Temari win in shougi.

And yes, they played shougi in class =D…Not. They always played every Wednesday lunch time. And Ino had always showed up to cheer for Shikamaru. Did he notice that?

"Ino…I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding. You're actually the closest girl to be a friend of his, ne? I'm sure he likes you just as much as you like him." Sakura tried to calm the Ino down.

"You're right. Shika-kun wouldn't pick that Temari girl over me would he? I'll tell him tonight then! Before _she_ has a chance." Ino hissed the italic word as if it was venom or taboo.

Sakura rolled her eyes at the change of atmosphere and dragged Ino towards the bus stop. "Huh we're taking the bus?" Ino asked.

"How'd you get here, then?" Sakura asked stopping in her tracks.

"Taxi. Duh?" Ino replied rolling her eyes and this time dragging _Sakura_ to the waiting taxi across the road.

And that was that. They were definitely going to Sasuke's party, now.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

"Damnit! Can't you drive any faster?" Ino urged the taxi driver.

"I am muh-dalm! Beut, I happen two halve a louse tie-urr." The taxi driver replied calmly with a french accent.

"Then replace the stupid tyre! Don't you taxi drivers have a spare tyre in the back of your taxi?!" Ino asked impatiently.

"Eurr…Nooh. How dooh youh suoposs wee fit the lurgashez in za boot?" the french taxi driver retorted.

"Look French guy, we're going to a party tonight." Ino hissed at him.

But before he could reply Ino had butted in,

"But not just any party. No. It's _the_ party."

Sakura frowned, how was that supposed to help?!

And Ino had butted in before the guy could say anything else again.

"And do you see _this_ girl? Yeah, well her name is _Sakura Haruno_."

Sakura's eyebrow furrowed. Did Ino just give out her name to a random stranger?!

"But guess what, her name will soon be Sakura _Uchiha_."

Now _that_. Got Sakura to shut up.

"Yes. He's going to be_ proposing_ to her tonight. And what if she's late because the taxi _driver_, who was driving _his_ taxi, was _too slow_? What would Sasuke do then, ne?"

The taxi driver was silent for a moment then turned his head around toward the blushing Sakura and the triumphant looking Ino.

"Gurrls. Buckell urp your zeatbeltz beecuz I weel get u theyre as fast as I caln." The taxi driver declared…and they raced off…with a loose tyre? Yeah. With a _loose_ tyre.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

"Thankyou so much…uh-" Ino stopped mid-short at her sentence, what was the driver's name again?

"Luigi! The brother of Mario froom ze Mushroom Pizza shop!" he replied, not noticing the grimaces of Sakura and Ino. "Weel, goodllurck peenkheyred madalm!" he called and raced off.

"Ino! Why'd you tell him that I was going to be- just why did you have to say _my_ name?!" Sakura asked blushing a furious tomato red once again.

"Hey, I'm not the one in love with the Uchiha, am I? Besides, it's not like that was a lie, really. Half of it's based on reality. Anyway, you can thank me later. Right now, we're going inside!" Ino answered innocently.

Sakura looked at where the taxi driver drove again. Luigi and Mario? Weren't they in that video game?

Sakura shrugged the thought off and raced back to follow Ino inside. This was gonna be one heck of a party.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

Sakura sighed as she just sat down next to Chouji who was busy munching some chips…as always. Ino was gone looking for Shikamaru and the question was why wasn't _she_ looking for her man-to-be –coughsasukecough-?

Well guess what she had found out? He wasn't here!

_I know…it was his party in the first place. Well, Naruto planned it and had probably blackmailed him or it was a bet he had lost but you're supposed to show up to your own party, no questions whatsoever am I right? _Sakura thought frustrated.

A few minutes had passed and she couldn't see any sight of Ino. So…

"So…_Chouji_…how are…those chips?" she asked trying not to suppress a grimace at his pigness.

So, I guess you could say striking up a conversation was the best thing she could do, ne?

"Hm…-munch- it's –munch- too plain –munch- actually." Was his reply. Sakura sweat dropped at the cover that read **'Salt and Vinegar'**. Now how was _that_ plain?!

"Err…that's…sad and shameful." She said trying to smile. _Trying_.

"Aww...damn. It's all finished." He sulked tipping it upside down to try shaking out any leftovers.

Sakura's eyes widened..._there wasn't even any crumbs that fell!_

"Nice talking to you. I'm going to go get more food from the fridge and try to find Shikamaru."

A thought hit Sakura. Damn why didn't she ask about Shikamaru! She could have found out if Temari and him were really dating! But Chouji was already gone and she decided to go outside and see the stars. Hey, it _was_ night time. Shame to let it go to waste.

Making her way passed the crowd seemed a bit too difficult than what it already looked like but she still managed to get the door and throw herself out before the stampede of people with beer reached her.

Sakura sighed and looked at her scraped knee. No problem. She had gotten worse than that from playing basketball. Mind you, she was actually quite good…just when she was by herself, though. She hated it when people crowded around her and said 'oohs' and 'aahs'.

She stood up and made her way to the bench. Yes, they had benches out side the Uchiha house. What did you expect?

She could almost imagine Sasuke right in front of her saying those perfect words that would make everything perfect!

'_Sakura you're fore-head is so cute that it makes me want to kiss it' _**(A/N sound familiar? Lol. If it doesn't I'll tell you at the end of this chap. But you Naruto luvrs should know.)**

Just then, a Sasuke appeared under a tree looking at her, then he made his way towards her.

Sakura's heart began to beat…is this really it? Or was it her imagination?

Just as he stopped, he said those exact, same and let's not forget to mention perfect words, then and there!

"Rin, you're fore-head is so cute that it makes me want to kiss it."

Sakura stared…no gawked at the raven haired boy in front of her. She was too busy looking at him that she forgot to notice the other name he called her.

Just to make sure, she pinched herself…hard. And, _he was really here_!

**No he isn't Sakura. It's just an illusion!  
**

_God damnit not you again! I don't need you telling me that I need glasses! He's here!_

**Sakura, that's not-**

_JUST SHUT UP! Are you just jealous that he's really saying this to me?! _

**Grrr! That's not it you foolish girl! Fine. I won't help you.**

_Whatever! You're so selfish and mean! Couldn't you just be happy for me?!_

**Well, I'm not. He said Rin. This is a trick. A trick to the eye! Don't believe him! **

_Ugh! You're so frustrating! You try to use the I'm not too good for Sasuke Uchiha trick?! Can't you see? He's here! I've had it up to here with you! I BANISH you from my mind!_

**-gasp-…UGH! YOU DON'T GET IT. FINE. –disappears-**

"I-I…" Salkura stammered running out of words.

Then a car pulled up and the-so-called-Sasuke whipped his head to the side to see a good view of the name plate.

"I'll be back. Just wait for me here." He murmured in her ear.

Sakura nodded blushing and watched as he went back into the house. A trick to they eye, huh? Then why did she feel his breath on her neck?!

Sakura sighed dreamily and looked down not noticing Naruto and _Sasuke_ coming out of the car.

"Sasuke, could you go to Sakura and check if she's alright?" Naruto asked worriedly as he watched the pink-haired teen's eyes downcast.

Sasuke saw this too but it wasn't like he felt a pang of guilt after he said "You go do it yourself dobe." No. Sasuke didn't even care whether that Sakura girl was alright or not.

She was just another annoying fan-girl who had nothing better to do than bother him in class by just…staring at him for the entire time.

"Sasuke, I've got girlfriend that I'm going to have to look after inside. Would you rather go inside and get annoyed by stampeding fangirls or just ask how one girl is doing?" Naruto replied making his way to the door step.

Oh, good ol' Naruto, huh? Leaving Sasuke with an annoying pink haired _freak_.

So, he made his way towards the dreamy looking girl who was looking at her hands. _Freak_.

"Oi, Sakura. The dobe told me to call you inside." Sasuke told her with his usual monotone voice.

Sakura's head perked up and the words that came out of her mouth shocked him to death…

"Really Sasuke-kun? But I'm ready for you!" And with that she stood up and tried to kiss him…but Sasuke pushed her back with a disgusted face.

"What the hell are you doing you pink-haired freak?! You're just annoying and weak, so get the hell out of my sight, fore-head girl!" he spat angrily and stomped back inside the house.

Sakura's back hurt at the impact…the push was so hard…and painful. _It was because I'm so weak…that's why..._she thought sadly as tears streamed down her face.

It was so confusing…so, so…one moment he was there and the next…what?...

Sakura stood up and ran out of the Uchiha gate, she couldn't go back inside, she just couldn't!

**Sakura…**

Okay! I get it! You were right! My mind was playing tricks! Don't you dare say that you told me so!

**I wasn't going to say that.**

Then what were you going to say, huh? Don't give up on Sasuke? Don't give me that crap again. This always happens…but this one. This one was worse and I can't go on chasing someone that hates me!

…**Just don't give up on him.**

_I told you NOT to say that! Ugh. He hates me…I-I…_

**It wasn't your fault. There are things that you don't know.**

_Like what?! Just tell me already!_

**Right then…that wasn't Sasuke. It was a ninja trying to kidnap Rin. He thought **_**you**_** were Rin.**

Ninjas are trying to kidnap Rin? That's what you can come up with?

**I didn't come up with it. It's the truth. Sakura…right then when you summoned me…you used chakra. Rin and your parents are ninjas so they have used chakra too. You look like Rin and used chakra! Isn't it a major coincidence?**

_I…you're absurd you know that. You're telling me that I'm a ninja?_

…**yes.**

_Inner me, that's what I played with Rin when we were kids…I'm 15 now._

**Sakura you shouldn't take this as a joke.**

_This is a joke. Sakura Uchiha's a joke. My life's a joke. A so-damn-NOT-funny one._

**Fine…you'll see for yourself.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

Sakura made it back to her house by calling Luigi's cab. She told him…_half_ of the truth:

_That Sasuke Uchiha wasn't there in the first place._

Hey, it was like that from the start wasn't it? Why not just tell the French driver that? It's not like he's going to make a big deal out of it right?

Sakura sighed and went back to the tree. She was sure her parents were watching television in the lounge room which was just next to the door.

Oddly, climbing up was much more easier and quicker…and she had soon reached her bedroom window that was left open.

She then decided to change into her pyjamas, it wasn't late but it sure was dark. Maybe tomorrow she'd wake up finding it all just a dream? "Well let's hope so." She murmured tucking herself in.

But she just couldn't sleep…Sasuke shoving her just kept replaying inside her head…and the illusion…she knew it was too good to be true. She sighed sadly again and decided to just look out at the stars and sit down on the bed.

_I just wish I could escape this world…I wish I could bloom into a much more beautiful flower…_

Sakura thought as she looked at the cherry blossom tree outside her window.

**What else?** A voice just like her own whispered inside of her. Yes, her Inner me was always there. But here Inner Me was always confident…always so…always so Rin-like.

Sakura didn't want to talk to her Inner, but she couldn't help it…

_I want to become strong. I want to become strong so when the time is right I can rescue someone close to me! So I could be the rescuer! Not Ino or Rin…_

_**You're annoying and weak you pink-haired freak. **_Sasuke's disgusted voice rang insider her head.

_And Sasuke won't call me annoying or weak anymore! I want to be able to have strength! To show him! To prove it to everybody!_

She shouted in her mind as tears began to fall…

She closed her eyes and felt a spark erupt from her body…it was just like when she summoned her willpower. And once she opened her eyes, she could see a green flow of air surround her.

_What is this?!_ She thought horrified as she ran to the bathroom, trying to wash her face and get rid of the illusion. But this was no illusion. Even if the green chakra had already faded away.

She sat on the closed toilet bowl and calmed down. Hey, how did she run that fast to the toilet?!

Sakura began to panic again and pulled at her hair breathing in and out heavily. Was she becoming some sort of monster?!

Then the window in the toilet suddenly crashed and out jumped 2 figures.

That was when she screamed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Gwyn: Hey guys XD. Second fanfics n im pretty sire its bettr than the first. Well I think it is because I actually know what's going to happen! Booyah! Ehehe, sorry bout that.**

**Okay, well when the Sasuke look-a-like said the same thing to Sakura, in the anime that was actually Naruto! Yay! But in this one…it isn't lol. It is a ninja/assassin trying to kill Rin. I can promise you guys that I'm writing the next chapter of this…after I update Listen to My Lyrics XD. After all, can't 4get bout dat one.**

_Preview for Next Chapter._

"_No more weakness." Sakura murmured as she raised the kunai up high._

"_No more dependence." Sakura hissed softly as she neared it to her head._

"_Goodbye 2009 Konoha." Was her farewell._

_End._

**Do you want previews though? Well, I'll do it just in case. :D**

**And NO. Sakura did NOT kill herself…just wait til the next chapter k? **

**THANKYOU! PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
